


Permanent

by mc_writer



Series: ‘Til the Morning - A Miami Encounter [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc_writer/pseuds/mc_writer
Summary: Liam worries.How much distance and time apart can a relationship take?Can people change and stay the same?





	Permanent

There is a moment, after too much time spent apart, before everything falls into place, when it feels like they are meeting for the first time.

Liam tries to make the best of it. He hates that it feels temporary, when what he wants is _always_.

He kisses the new ink on Zayn’s skin with reverent lips. Liam sometimes fears Zayn will disappear under designs he doesn’t recognize and be lost to him forever.

But then Zayn moves under him, and the chameleon skin shifts, and Liam understands what he thinks Zayn has always known.

Everything changes.

But not them.


End file.
